The Second Election
Welcome to the forum for the wiki's second presidential election. The wiki's president will be in charge of all major decisions regarding the wiki, such as demotions and promotions, events, major article revamps, and much more. However, their decisions must still be agreed on by the the wiki's council. Users that sign up for the election must have a minimum of four hundred mainspace edits, while users that sign their name under the official vote must have at least one hundred mainspace edits. As Nalyd Renrut received fifteen votes, he is now the wiki's president. Candidates Candidate speeches must be under four sentences long. However, users are still free to link potential voters to a blog listing their promises and qualifications. *'Freehugs41': As I am your current president, and as I believe that other candidates also deserve a chance, this will be my last time running no matter what. I'm running for president because I want to finish what I started, and take the ideas that I already employed and tweak them for the better. I've put a lot of hours into this wiki in the past six months, why not six more? I just want to leave the wiki on a positive note for whomever is to follow me. **'Slogan': Admiral Freehugs, Her Hotness **'Vice President': Kgman04 *'Nalyd Renrut': I was the last president's vice, so I'm very qualified for this position. I have the third most edits of anybody on the wiki. If I remember correctly, I've been an admin for more than a year. I have lots of plans and ideas for the wiki. **'Slogan': The Wisdom to Lead; the Passion for What's Right **'Vice President': Webkinz Mania Vote Freehugs41 #I need to finish what I started. Then I'll feel better about passing off the wiki to a new leader, as well as more secure about what I've done. --Freehugs41 Talk 10:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #Let's finish what was started :D. Sorry Nalyd :(.--ßigعz can do 11:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) # I said I was loyal to ya. So I am keeping with it. BlastWave 15:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) # Sorry, Nalyd, but my vote for FH stands. Freehugs, you are the user I trust the most. As a friend, as a fellow editor, and as a fellow IRC member, I feel honored to vote in this election. I hope that if you win, you will continue the wonderful ideas for this wiki you started. Being your friend, I am proud to vote for you now, and hopefully in the next election. --Lindsayfan271 #I really think you deserve at least one more term in the term-thing. Whatever. As President. Go Freezies! --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 23:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #Above, yo! :) You deserve another term, to finish everything you had begun. Kgman04 is happy! 23:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #I think you should win, because if Nalyd does, I'm afraid he'd be caught up in TDWiki dutys and he wouldn't have anytime writing. & That you deseve another term! :) JASON☆contributionstalk 01:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #It was such a hard choice, but I had to choose you. --Lizcat's Talk and 11:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #You have a really genuine compassion for the wikia; while I know Nalyd totally cares, too, I just know you're really intent on getting the wiki in an amazing shape. --[[User:SamanthaRox3|'♥ Samantha ♥']] My Talk and 00:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) #You deserve more time and you make a great president. :) --NIzzy knows, sees and 17:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) #As long as you keep things the way they are going, which is great, then I don't see why you should be president. Keep up the good work. Calvin Coolidge 01:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) #You did a good job so far and I think you can keep it up so I'm voting for you. Keep it up. Kgman 5:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Nalyd Renrut #I'm more than ready for this job. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #Great ideas, great friend, great editor. You deserve this job! --CD-TDA Shhhh, I'm #I am your VP! You are an awesome person who makes good choices. You had tons of adminship experience also. Let's go Nalyd! :D Webkinz Mania says 11:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #You are a great example of what an editor is. Everyday you help to make this wiki a better and friendlier place. You have shown lots of care into this wiki and you are a friendly person who does not fight . Your ideas for this wiki will make work around here easier. So I believe that you do deserve to be president.RAGINGBLAZE WILL INCINERATE YOU!! 13:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #Great ideas, and good choice in VP. Go team Nalyd! :] ♥misstditylerfan|Talk| ♥ 15:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #One of us! sorry :p Chowder was on. You're awesome, nice, hansome (lol brown nose), kind, and a great editor. Zach (TDADJ)'s Words 21:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #I love your ideas and VP choice. I'm sure you will be a great leader! You got my vote. =D --NumbuhthreefanTalk 22:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #Yeah, you are a very qualified leader--Ken Eleven! 22:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #You have been my icon ever since I first joined the Wiki. You are always willing to listen to "the little people"; let them have their say, get their input, etc. You are devoted to fair and equal treatment for all users, and your press conference only sealed the deal. You've been involved in more leadership positions than almost any other user on the Wiki, and I can hardly believe that you haven't been president already. You've also got a great VP. Overall, you're a funny, charismatic, and very deserving candidate. Nalyd for 2010! --"Ezekiel! What's up, man?" " " 22:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #You're meh broski! Ekaj Renrut Wanna be friends? 22:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) #YOu and your VP have great ideas, great leadership, and more. YZou really deserve this. --Codyfan12 Look! 01:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #I loved your press conference and you picked the best VP possible!--User:Radicalm18What's crack-a-lackin? 02:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #Love ya FH but Nalyd is awsome!!! - Copper5 #You would do very well and i like your ideas! ----PWL Hello! 15:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) #I hate feeling like a sell-out, but I've had a change of heart... Just goes to show how difficult of a choice this was.--CrashMan Feed me all night long... 22:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Content